minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brineforge
Brineforge was a massive bedrock fortress used by Herobrine and his armies. Also known as Death's Furnace or the Mouth to Hell, this fortress stood strong in the former half of the Notch-Herobrine War. History Early Construction Though the exact date is unknown, it is likely that Brineforge was constructed after Herobrine's resurrection, some time in the middle of the 1st century AS. After first discovering its existence, Notch speculated that millions of mob slaves had died constructing this abomination. Human Advancement As humanity continued to advance technologically, so would Herobrine's mobs, but to a lesser extent. Herobrine sent hundreds of thousands of his soldiers to various human cities to retrieve their new technological innovations, but few of these hunting parties would ever return with any tech, assuming they returned at all. With whatever human technology they could get, Herobrine reverse-engineered it and began to create crude and horrid machines that were but a dark reflection to the machines humanity created. While the mobs continued to advance, Brineforge would remain the same for millennia. However, Herobrine was able to install an advanced security system to keep intruders out and prisoners in. There was also a sector of the fortress used to build weapons, land vehicles, and aircraft. Abandoning By 8,000 AS, the mob populations on Minecraftia had risen too fast. Herobrine's armies could use Nether portals to reach distant locations without being detected. While the Citizens Council ordered a complete evacuation of the planet, Notch led a special ops team through one of the Nether portals. They spent 2 days navigating the Nether's unending tunnels, finally reaching the portal that would take them directly to Brineforge. From there, Notch sent a distress beacon, revealing the location of the once-hidden fortress. Notch's team infiltrated the fortress and began dismantling their hellish factories. Herobrine and one of every type of mob had already escaped via spacecraft, hiding themselves on Pluto. Not long after Notch sent the distress beacon, all 20 Space Marine chapters arrived to eradicate whatever remained of Herobrine's forces. Despite their initial attack on the fortress, it still remained completely intact. The millions of mobs that once pledged their loyalty to Herobrine became feral and enraged, and were somewhat even more dangerous than ever before. The Citizens Council continued the evacuation, and relocated Minecraftia's citizens to various planets across the Sol system. For the next 7 millennia, Brineforge would remain on Minecraftia, hosting millions of feral mobs. Whatever crude technology remained within the depths of this fortress was lost. Destruction In 15,483 AS, the 3 major human factions merged into the Minecraftian Union, with Notch at the head and the Union Senate as the main administrative body of the government. Notch ordered the purification of Minecraftia via dropping several nukes onto the planet's continents. When the radiation completely disappeared, the planet's oceans had surprisingly remained intact, and still full of untapped life. Multiple surveillance teams were sent across various locations around the globe, including the Brineforge area. Brineforge had been completely obliterated in the bombardment, and its feral mob populations eradicated. Physical Description The fortress was massive, at least half a mile high and half a mile wide. However, this was only the tip of the iceberg, as below the surface lay several tunnels, dungeons, factories, and breeding grounds. The space within Brineforge was large enough to house millions. It was built from bedrock to make it invincible. This would prove to be the case for everything except nuclear bombardment. Category:Structures Category:Union Canon